1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to electronic devices having sliding mechanisms.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical slidable portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, generally includes a cover with a display, a base with a keypad. In addition, a sliding mechanism comprises a retaining plate and a sliding plate slidably mounted to the retaining plate. The cover is mounted to the sliding plate and the base is mounted to the retaining plate, so that the cover can slide relative to the base when the sliding plate moves relative to the retaining plate. However, a large friction force may be created between the sliding plate and the retaining plate when the sliding plate is slid relative to the retaining plate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art